Everybody Loves Sasuke
by the2evils
Summary: Sasuke's looking for a roomate, but with some bad wording and some imagination it turns into a battle over Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. We just make them do naughty things.

-Everyone loves Sasuke-

It was early Saturday morning when Sasuke pinned the piece of paper outside Ichiraku's stand and went off for a day of training. It read:

Partner needed.

Small apartment with balcony at the south end of the village.

Interested applicants please sign up for a private meeting.

Meetings will held over two weeks starting this following Monday.

No Females.

- Uchiha Sasuke

Beneath that were lines for fourteen names. Sakura had been "casually" following behind Sasuke and stopped in front of the notice. She glared at it then scribbled something on it. Kakashi scratched down his name just as Naruto was heading for breakfast, or else Naruto wouldn't have noticed the paper at all. An eerie figure appeared not long after, and left an almost indecipherable mark. Lee put his training on hold for a moment to contemplate signing it for about five minutes, before finally doing so. A tall man and a very pretty young girl coming for lunch together both looked it over. By now, there were several swarms of girls near the ramen stand, fuming over the notice. They dispersed, however when a strangely frightening red-haired boy appeared out of nowhere and left a name. Kiba dashed by it, backed up, signed, then bolted before Jiraiya got there. Jiraiya paused and scrawled his name with a smirk. Later in the afternoon, Iruka was searching for Naruto, but got distracted by the paper. Kabuto examined it just before going for his dinner. Neji had been training late and put his signature on as he was heading home. Sometime during the night, a final mark was left on the paper.

The next day, Sasuke took the list down to look it over. He brought it home with him and began to prepare for the next morning.

-Greater Evil


	2. Week One Monday

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. We just make them do naughty things.

-Week One: Monday-

Sasuke got up early on Monday morning. He wanted to get these interviews over and done with quickly. It was no secret in Konoha that he was "slightly" anti-social so he didn't want a roommate that would cling to him all the time. That was the main reason the ad said "No Girls". It didn't seem to matter how many times he shot them down they just kept coming back.

He had picked up the sign-up sheet the night before and was now looking over it again. He was a little concerned that he was unable to read half the names on the list. The first name on the list was; Yukio.

'Yukio huh? Gets what he wants. Somehow that name is disquieting,' Sasuke thought to himself.

--------------------------

Sakura had camped out over night outside Sasuke's house. She wanted to make sure she was there the minute he woke up. It was around seven thirty that she detected some movement inside. She carefully used a transformation jutsu on herself and then proceeded to knock on the door.

--------------------------

Sasuke's heard the knock and went to answer the door. On the other side stood a lithe young man. He was shorter than himself with black hair that ended just below his shoulders. He appeared to be a very timid person. But looks can often be deceiving.

"Yukio right?"

"Uh...Hai," the young man answered softly.

"Right come in and we'll get things started."

--------------------------

'Oh my Gods I'm in Sasuke's house, I can't believe it. This is exactly what I imagined it would look like. Oh what do I do now? Am I being too quiet should I say something? Should I ask him a question?' Sakura thoughts went on a rampage causing her to lose concentration.

--------------------------

Sasuke observed the young man carefully. He seemed to be lost in thought. Then he noticed a quick flash of long, vibrant, pick hair. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Oh Hell no. Get out!" He said.

"Huh?" A pair of large doe eyes looked back at him.

"Can't you read Sakura the sign said 'No Girls' Now get out!" Sasuke said, his voice rising a bit.

Sakura let the jutsu slip entirely then know she was now caught.

"But Sasuke give me a chance please, I promise I'll do anything you want me to do just don't kick me out please," she pleaded with him.

"No! I said get out, I don't want you hear. Can't you girls get that through your thick skulls?"

Sasuke began ushering he towards the door. He did not need this first thing in the morning.

"Please Sasuke, I'm begging you. Look I'll cook for you, I'll clean for you, and I'll be the perfect girlfriend I promise."

"Look I said...Hold on a second a girlfriend? What in the seven hells are you talking about Sakura?"

"Well you're looking for a partner right? So who better to pick than a girl you can spend the rest of you life with. A girl that would do anything for you, someone who would die for you. Well that's me, I'm the one you're looking for..."

Sakura continued to rant as Sasuke casually tuned her out. 'This is defiantly the last thing I need in the morning. I'm already getting a headache. I really hope no one else got the wrong idea.'

"Look Sakura, listen to me "very" carefully, I'm not looking for a girlfriend okay?" he said very slowly as if talking to a small child.

"But you still need a partner and then when your are looking for a girlfriend you won't have to look because I'll already be here. Then you can start rebuilding your clan whenever you want to right? I don't care we can have as many children as you like."

'If I hadn't spent so much time school my features my jaw would've dropped right there.' "Sakura I have a lot to do before I can even think about rebuilding my clan. Now please go."

"But I don't want to leave you now that I'm here..." She set off into another rant.

'Alright its time to appease her.' "Okay here's the deal "when" I'm ready to rebuild my clan I promise you'll be the first person I go to okay?"

Sakura stopped mid-rant, "What really! Oh thank-you thank-you thank-you," Sakura cheered and threw her arms around Sasuke, "I promise you won't regret this."

'I'm already regretting it,' Sasuke pried Sakura from off him, "Now you can leave."

Sakura looked crestfallen as she was finally ushered out the door.

--------------------------

'I hope tomorrow goes better than today," Sasuke thought as he collapsed on the couch and tried to will his growing headache away.

--------------------------

-Lesser Evil


	3. Week One Tuesday

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. We just make them do naughty things.

Week 1 - Tuesday

Sasuke had gotten up, eaten breakfast, and then sat around waiting for his next candidate. By lunch, he wondered if anyone was going to show up. He studied the list yet again. This name, like several others on the list, was hard to make out. There was a knock at the door. Sasuke opened it, but no one was there.

"Sorry I'm late." Sasuke whipped around to see Kakashi settled on his couch, reading Come Come Paradise.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" Sasuke was caught off guard, and he hated being caught off guard.

"Well, I appear to be sitting on your couch, don't I?"

"That's not- never mind. Why did you come here?"

"Well, This is the slot I signed for, isn't it?" Sasuke's eyes darted from the list in his hand to his sensei.

"This is your signature? Why the hell did you sign up for this!"

"I had some free time. Besides, it's not everyday that Sasuke Uchiha is actually looking for human interaction." Kakashi shrugged, without looking up from his book.

"That's not what I'm after!" Sasuke glared.

"Then what is it you're after, hmm?" Kakashi put down his book, drumming his fingers on the cover. Sasuke could see Kakashi was smiling through the fabric on his face.

"Nothing like that. Just a roommate." He glared again.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Kakashi got up from the couch and shoved Come Come Paradise in his pocket. He caught Sasuke's shoulders and leaned in, his covered face brushing slightly against Sasuke's bare cheek. Sasuke tensed as Kakashi whispered in his ear. "Are you tired of being alone? Is that it?" Sasuke opened his mouth, but didn't answer. Kakashi chose that moment to press his masked lips against Sasuke's. Although the sensation was not unpleasant, instincts were telling Sasuke to run, to strike out at his captor. However this was his teacher, a man many times stronger than him, a man he trusted. He pulled his face away from the kiss.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" The dominating body inched closer to his own. One arm wrapped around his waist and trapped him against Kakashi's chest. "N-no don't-ah!" Sasuke gasped as Kakashi's other hand worked its way down Sasuke's side. He struggled to get away from the warm fingers crawling under his clothes. "St-top..."

"Do you want to know something, Sasuke?" Sasuke's lips were caught up, not in fabric, but lips. He wasn't sure when the mask had been pulled down, but suddenly his mouth was taken over. There was no escaping the tongue that was now tangled with his. Kakashi pushed him down to the floor. With someone else's weight pressing on him, it became desperate a struggle for air. With the first thrash of Sasuke's body though, the heavy body and overpowering lips left him. "...I'm tired of being alone." Kakashi panted as he loomed over Sasuke. His torso was held up with both hands set on either side of Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't speak, it was all he could do to keep breathing. He gaped at Kakashi, the real Kakashi, the one under the mask. He watched those lips as they formed words. "I want this, Sasuke."

"Kakashi-sensei..." Even though it was a warm day, without the hot press of that body, Sasuke felt cold. He didn't want to feel that way. He slowly sat up and pushed his mouth back against Kakashi's. "... I trust you."

There was a moment of shocked silence before Sasuke had all his clothes torn off.

Kakashi seemed starved, his lips and tongue roaming up and down Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was too stunned by the rapid removal of clothing to make any attempt to stop this. He could only moan as one warm hand wandered down between his legs. The other hand was awkwardly trying to remove pants without straying too far from the willing Sasuke. With pants finally removed, Kakashi smiled down at Sasuke, "I'll go slowly." Sasuke looked away as his sensei pushed one finger up inside him. Then another followed it. Sasuke held his breath a moment. Kakashi pulled up his headband, exposing his sharingan to fully enjoy watching the writhing form. He leaned over Sasuke. "You look amazing..." Sasuke turned his face back up and paled.

"No...no. Let me go! Let me go!" He pulled away. Kakashi didn't try to keep him there. Sasuke scrambled backwards in panic. There was an obvious shudder as Kakashi tried to touch him again, he backed up against the couch. With a sigh, Kakashi slid his headband back into place and tried again. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look up into that face, but didn't retreat.

"This is what did it, right?" He held one trembling hand over the covered eye.

"...Itachi...he..." He shuddered again.

"You don't need to say anything." Kakashi felt him relax in his arms. "It's alright. I'll leave. I shouldn't have-"

"I want this. I'm not afraid of you." Sasuke murmured. He would not show weakness again.

"Alright then."

The bed was a better place for it, but with the afternoon heat, the thought of getting under the covers was out of the question. Kakashi didn't want to try anything until he was sure Sasuke had settled. Doing his best to make Sasuke comfortable, he pulled off his own shirt and wrapped warm bare arms around him. He caressed the soft chest, planting kisses on Sasuke's face and neck. Sasuke ran his fingers through Kakashi's hair slowly. His entire body was saying he wanted Kakashi right now, which was obvious. The jounin was still holding himself back, ignoring his own need for Sasuke's sake. He didn't want this to be forced, though he had originally meant it to be over already. He worked down to the part of Sasuke that wanted this the most. As he caught hold of it, moving his hand up and down the shaft, his student made a plea.

"Please, do it..." Kakashi almost couldn't believe it. He kept the one hand moving in rhythm.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" He asked, to just be sure.

"Take me...Sensei..." That was all Kakashi needed to hear. His own erection had been waiting for attention since he'd first stripped Sasuke. He used his free hand to try and prepare Sasuke again, suddenly wishing he'd brought some sort of lubricant. (he'd meant to but...) Sasuke's moaning sounded like music to his ears. Finally, he couldn't wait any longer. There was barely a moment between sliding his fingers out and thrusting his cock in. Sasuke cried out, though there was no way of telling if it was agony or ecstasy. Kakashi was past concern, with both of his hands on his student's hips, he began pounding a rhythm into the now breathless Sasuke. As he continued to thrust into the smaller body beneath him, Sasuke rasped out a deeper moan as Kakashi hit that small bundle of nerves inside him. Half-formed words struggled past his lips without sound, lost to Kakashi.

"Mmn... Sasuke..." ,was all Kakashi could manage. His increasing speed now had Sasuke gasping. Kakashi was now hitting Sasuke's prostate with every thrust. Sasuke's thoughts were nothing now, everything was focused on steady beat of Kakashi. He knew when he was almost there, and came with sudden cry,

"Aaah! Ah! Sensei!" That drove Kakashi to the last sharp, feverish thrusts. They were both spent at last. Sasuke lay on his back, panting, fully exposed on the sticky sheets. Kakashi lay next to him, tangling their limbs together. They stayed there for a while, letting late afternoon sun stream through the window, giving a shine to the sweat drops on their bodies. Sasuke found himself running the tips of his fingers over Kakashi's headband, the only scrap of clothing that had stayed on. It was soaked with sweat. He pulled it off, gazing unfearingly into the sharingan eye. His sensei smiled,

"Hmm. Well, I think I need to clean up..." Sasuke was thrown off by the sudden breaking of the warm silence. Kakashi got off the bed lazily and stretched. "...how about you, Sasuke?"

"Uh... yah." He sat up stiffly and followed Kakashi as he sauntered into Sasuke's bathroom and proceeded to wash up in Sasuke's shower... with Sasuke's soap.

"Are you going to wash up, or watch me?" Sasuke blinked, shrugged, then climbed into the shower. Some part of him was angry at his sensei for being so goddamned casual about everything, but one can only be so mad while being soaped up by Kakashi. Sasuke tried very hard wash his own hair, but Kakashi couldn't keep his hands to himself. It took twenty minutes before he seemed satisfied that they were both clean. He then tied a towel around his waste and went for the kitchen. "I'm hungry. What've you got in here?" Kakashi dripped water on the kitchen floor as he walked over to the fridge and began to rummage for food.

"Well-"

"I'll just eat this, okay?" He grinned as he grabbed a half eaten box of takeout. Sasuke dried himself off while Kakashi ate his food. Sasuke wasn't even dry when he realized that Kakashi had finished eating and was dressed. He took mental note on the speed of the jounin's moves.

"Heh, Looks like I stayed too long. I probably have to be somewhere. I'm not sure. Well, Goodbye, Sasuke. We should do this again." He waved as he left, leaving Sasuke nothing but an empty takeout box and a few puddles of water. Clean, but still sore and tired, Sasuke reflected on what just happened. Upon the realization that his teacher had just fucked him, showered with him, and then raided his fridge, he decided he really needed to go lie down. After considering the state of the bed however, he decided the couch would be the better choice right now.

'This is NEVER going to happen again.' he thought. It was only lie that could get him to fall asleep... in a wet towel... on the couch.

Greater Evil says: If you're wondering if Sasuke is doomed to be a uke... the answer is IN HIS NAME. Hahaha. I am such an abuser. Sasuke is in for a long 2 weeks. Hope this chapter length satisfies you all. Later!

P.S. Raise your hand if you like sticky-sweaty-afternoon sex!


	4. Week One Wednesday

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. We just make them do naughty things.

Week 1 – Wednesday

Sasuke woke early the next day and stumbled to the bathroom to take a hot bath. He had to at least try to relax his sore muscles before Naruto showed up this morning. Sasuke tried to reassure himself that Naruto would not get the same idea Kakashi had. At the same time however he had to remind himself that this was Naruto they were talking about, the densest ninja in all of Konoha, which brought him to yet another road block. Would he even be able to tolerate Naruto today? He didn't think so.

So after soaking for well over an hour Sasuke got out of the tub and carefully schooled his features and fixed his bed in preparation for Naruto's arrival.

Shortly after nine o'clock there was a knock on his door. Sasuke sighed heavily and got up to answer it. He was walking rather slowly seeing as he was still slightly sore from the pervious day's activities. By the time he finally got to the door Naruto was knocking frantically.

"Damn it, dobe, you don't have to knock that many times. Don't you have any patience?" Sasuke asked, slightly annoyed.

Naruto stood there in that gaudy orange outfit of his, not the slightest bit fazed by the cold glare Sasuke was sending his way. "It's not my fault you took so long to answer the door, teme… well are you going to invite me in or what?"

Sasuke said nothing but moved from the door way to allow Naruto access to his place. Closing the door behind him he silently led the way to the living room and took a seat on the couch. He inwardly winced but was determined not to allow Naruto to see that.

Naruto had yet to take a seat. He stood in the middle of the room, openly gaping at the sheer size of this room alone. They had been comrades for several years yet this was his first time in Sasuke's house.

"Wow this place is huge, this one room is bigger than my whole apartment," Naruto said in awe.

"Dobe, will you sit down already instead of just standing there looking like a baka."

"No," Naruto said defiantly, "I want to see the rest of the place first."

That caught Sasuke just a little off guard. Maybe the dobe really had understood the real meaning of his notice.

"Well…" Naruto said impatiently, crossing his arms and tapping his foot for good measure.

"Whatever, dobe, let's go," Sasuke answered as he stood up and led Naruto down the hallway.

Sasuke showed him around the kitchen, bathroom, and spare bedroom before turning to head back to the living room.

"Wait... what about this room?" Naruto asked pointing to Sasuke's closed bedroom door.

"That's just my room," Sasuke's said shortly.

"What you're not going to show me it?" Naruto asked innocently enough.

Sasuke pondered this for a moment. So far Naruto hadn't shown any sexual interest in him, so that was a good sign, right? However, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit disappointed at that fact. Sasuke shook that thought out of his head. Yesterday must have affected him more than he thought. He didn't see Naruto that way, as a matter of fact, he didn't see anyone that way. So why was he thinking about it now?

Sasuke decided it didn't really matter, so he reluctantly admitted Naruto into his room. The moment the two boys stepped in, Naruto pounced. Sasuke collapsed onto the bed with Naruto on top of him. Sasuke immediately found his mouth engulfed in a deep kiss dominated by Naruto. He was in shock at first but once he gathered his bearings he considered just going with it. However, he wasn't going to let Naruto lead in everything, they were rivals for a reason, after all.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him, none to gently, "What the hell do you think you're doing, dobe?" He growled.

"What?" Naruto asked with a look of pure innocence present on his face. "I was looking for the right spot to do this and your room seemed to be perfect."

Sasuke sighed heavily, which Naruto determined was a sigh of defeat. That was all the encouragement he needed before proceeding to pounce once more. This time Sasuke went with it, deciding that he would still be able to gain control of this situation. Naruto gave a small nip to Sasuke's lower lip asking for entrance. Sasuke refused, wanting Naruto to have to work for it.

After being refused Naruto allowed Sasuke to think he had won by just continuing to kiss him for a moment. Slowly he began to snake an arm up Sasuke's shirt. There he began to lightly pinch and roll Sasuke's nipple, first one and then another. Sasuke's gasped and arched up into Naruto's touch giving Naruto the opportunity to delve his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. He slowly caressed Sasuke's tongue with his own, taking the time to memorize every crevice of that warm, moist cavern. He removed his lips from Sasuke's only long enough to remove Sasuke's shirt before kissing him once more. Naruto continued his ministrations on Sasuke's torso as he moved from the bruised mouth down to Sasuke's neck. Naruto latched onto his neck right over his pulse and sucked. Sasuke moaned as encouragement. Once satisfied that Sasuke would be sporting a love bite for the next few days, Naruto continued on downward to Sasuke's nipples. He continued to roll one between his fingers while he began to suck on the other. He did this for a while before switching over to the other. By this time Naruto could feel that both he and Sasuke were sporting erections. Naruto ground his erection into Sasuke causing him to arch up in pleasure.

Naruto returned to Sasuke's mouth as he reached down to the waist of Sasuke's pants. Instead of removing them he began to caress him through the material. He waited until he could feel Sasuke's moist pre-cum before removing both his pants and boxers. Naruto began to stroke Sasuke's cock occasionally running his thumb over the tip. By this time Sasuke was writhing in pleasure under Naruto's ministrations. He was however beginning to grow frustrated with the fact that he was lying here naked while Naruto was still fully clothed. That was forgotten when Naruto moved to engulf Sasuke's hard cock with his mouth instead. Sasuke bucked up into that warm heat around him, he was restrained however by Naruto's hands on his hips.

Naruto was very pleased with himself at this point. He guessed that he could get Sasuke to do just about anything he wanted right now.

'_Hey kit, you're taking too long. Why don't you just pound him already?' _the Kyuubi asked bluntly.

The shock that the Kyuubi was harassing him during this threw him off guard and his grip on Sasuke's hips loosened. Sasuke bucked up again, not giving Naruto enough time to relax his throat to take in the extra length. Naruto gagged and just managed to stop himself from throwing up on Sasuke.

This gave Sasuke the opportunity to gain the upper hand. Although he was enjoying this immensely, he was not going to be the uke again. He stopped Naruto and quickly stripped Naruto of his clothes before pinning him to the bed and straddling him.

Now both naked, Sasuke was thrusting against Naruto sending pleasure into every nerve of their bodies. Sasuke attacked Naruto's lips again. This kiss was much rougher than the ones they had been sharing before. Sasuke was merciless and he quickly moved to Naruto's throat. There he left a series of love bites. That was the punishment for marring his perfect skin.

_'Are you just going to lay there and take this from him? You should be the dominate one!' _

the Kyuubi screamed at him.

"_But it feels so good. I don't want him to stop," _Naruto retorted.

_'Oh there is no way in hell I'm letting you bottom here! From now on, I'm in charge!'_

Sasuke didn't notice the change until he found himself pinned to the bed again. Naruto's marks on his cheeks had deepened, his nails and teeth had extended, his pupils had narrowed to slits, the irises now had flecks of red in them, and most of all his cock had swelled even more. He was now bigger than Kakashi had been.

"What sort of fucked up jutsu is that?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"Not a jutsu," Naruto answered his voiced had deepened as well, "Let's just say I finally woke up," he grinned.

"But–," He was cut off by another kiss.

Naruto straddled Sasuke's legs and ground into him again, Sasuke moaned and Naruto continued. Once he was sure that Sasuke was preoccupied he let a hand wander down the length of Sasuke's body. He grasped Sasuke's knees and brought them up around his waist. He continued to thrust against him as he reached for his pants that had landed a few feet away from the couple. He fished out a small tube and squeezed a generous amount onto his hands. Naruto rubbed his hands together to warm the lube up. Now with his finger slick he slowly pushed one up inside Sasuke.

Sasuke tensed up at first. After all, he was still sore from yesterday.

Naruto slowly thrust that one finger in and out of Sasuke until he felt him relax. When he felt that Sasuke was ready he added a second finger and began to scissor them inside trying to search out the prostrate. After a few moments he found it. Sasuke moaned and attempted to impale himself further on Naruto's fingers. Instead, Naruto inserted and third finger and began to press against Sasuke's prostrate every with few thrusts of his fingers. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was getting closer to the edge but he wouldn't let him go over without him, so Naruto removed his fingers, and Sasuke whimpered in disappointment. Naruto growled at him as he squeezed more lubricant onto his own member and slicked it up. Once slick, he pushed just the tip into Sasuke, he stilled for a moment allowing Sasuke to adjust to the intrusion.

"Damn it, dobe, just do it already," Sasuke grunted out.

Naruto grinned again, showing those canine teeth that now resembled fangs more than anything else. He pushed the rest of the way into Sasuke making sure to hit his sweet spot. It made Naruto feel incredible, so warm and tight around him. He began a slow but steady pace of thrusting into him, occasionally brushing the prostrate. It was just enough to give Sasuke pleasure yet not enough to push him over the edge yet.

When Naruto could feel himself nearing the edge he started thrusting into Sasuke harder, faster and deeper. Now making sure to hit the prostrate every time, Naruto reached in between them to stroke Sasuke's cock again. It was only a few more minutes before Sasuke was pushed over the edge. Releasing all over both boy's stomachs, Sasuke's passage contracted around Naruto's own member pushing him over the edge as well.

Naruto, not being able to hold himself up any longer, collapsed on top of Sasuke. Both boy's lay panting for several minutes. Unable to speak yet, Naruto rolled off of Sasuke and lay beside him. It was then that Sasuke took notice of the fact that Naruto looked normal again.

Not quite sure whether he really wanted to know, Sasuke pushed ahead anyway, "So why the sudden change, dobe?"

Naruto knew what he was referring to, however he wasn't ready to talk about it, "I have no idea what you're talking about," Naruto said brightly with that big fox grin plastered on his face once again.

"Figures," Sasuke muttered, Naruto heard him but chose to ignore it just this once. He wasn't going to ruin the memory of such mind blowing sex by starting a fight.

Sasuke assumed that Naruto had heard him, since they were lying so close together at the moment. A small part of him had to admit that he was perturbed by the fact that Naruto wasn't trying to argue with him, but a much bigger part of him couldn't care less.

All of a sudden, Naruto got up and walked out of the room, still naked. Sasuke considered following him, but he just didn't have the energy at the moment. A few minutes later he heard the toilet flush and the sink running from across the hall. Naruto then came back into the room. It looked like he had just given himself a quick wipe down and he was now getting dressed again.

"Well, I've probably overstayed my welcome," Naruto said with a smile, "I'll see you around."

With that said, he turned and walked out into the hall again before Sasuke could reply. Sasuke heard the front door open and close as Naruto left the apartment. Sasuke was confused and that pissed him off because he was never confused.

He just didn't know how to react to the last couple of days. Did he want this to continue on for the next week and a half? He could always just refuse to answer the door and stay inside right? Then it would look like he was hiding and Uchiha didn't hide from anyone. At the same time it had been good. It seemed that the more answers he found the more questions that surfaced. He just couldn't deal with all of that right now. Best just not to think about it, right?

Those thoughts became a mantra in Sasuke's mind as he tried to salvage some sense of normality from these last two days. After showering and he tried to block everything out. In the end he failed and simply allowed himself to slip into a restless sleep, filled with thoughts of the days to come. He could only dream of what tomorrow would bring, and who the next mysterious mark belonged to.

Greater Evil says: L.E., how many times must I remind you that you are not Japanese? ...and by the way, since you made your chapter longer than mine, it's on. I cannot be held responsible for what happens to Sasuke next chapter. Time to beat the pretty boy!

Lesser Evil says: Aww poor Sasuke! Oh well its not my fault I'm long winded :D. Well guys tell me what you think Review Review Review!


	5. Week One Thursday

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. We just make them do naughty things.

Week 1 - Thursday

Sasuke was brooding (big shock) on the couch. He had eaten only a little breakfast. This was all getting out of hand. He had already decided to blame the heat for the past two days of spontaneous, unexplainable, and disturbingly enjoyable sex. The heat was the only rational explanation. Not only had he done it with men, he'd also wound up on the bottom both times, and that was just was unacceptable. He silently vowed that he would have revenge, and if the damn heat was going to get him again today, it would be him on top. Although, he wasn't sure if there would be anyone coming today. Instead of a name on the paper, there was a smudge of ink, mocking him with its formless-ness.

"They probably changed their mind and smudged the signature." Sasuke reasoned. Satisfied with this theory, he got off the couch to get an ice pack to sit on and a piece of paper to plot revenge on.

There was a knock on the door.

"So much for that idea..." He looked from the fridge to the door. There was another knock. "Well, this time I'm not going to get jumped." He approached the door cautiously, mentally preparing himself for the worst. When it opened, there was a young man who looked a few years older than himself standing on the other side. He was plain looking, brown hair and eyes; Sasuke vaguely remembered seeing him around the village. Not a ninja, just a villager.

"Good morning." He said in a light, friendly way. Sasuke was a little relieved and almost disappointed. He let his face show none of this.

"Good morning... please come inside." he turned around and lead him inside. For a moment he let his mind wander. Having a normal roommate would certainly be less stressful. Then three things hit him at once, he hadn't asked his name, he'd exposed his back to a strange person, and the third thing was a sharp blow to the back. "Fucking genjutsu!" He managed to regain his balance, spin around and whip a shuriken at the intruders face. It missed and lodged itself in the door frame. The "friendly" brown haired one pulled out two pairs of kunai chained together. With deadly precision, they were hurled at Sasuke. Instead of piercing him though, they caught his wrists in the chain between and sunk deep into the wall behind him. He pulled at the chains and twisted his arms desperately but it did little to loosen them. He was pinned low to the wall, his knees slightly bent. The illusionary figure flickered slightly, and then faded away smoothly, leaving an all too familiar face gazing at him.

Itachi smiled ever so slightly. His eyes were Mange Sharingan, as always, like pools of blood. It was their families' blood, and it sickened Sasuke.

"Your skills are on a steady decline, little brother. You should have seen through such a weak illusion. Did you miss me?" Leisurely taking off his Akatsuki robe, he stood there, barely an inch away from Sasuke. Sasuke growled.

"You bastard..."

"I missed you too." Itachi leaned in, swept away a few strands of hair off Sasuke's cheek, and kissed it.

"Fuck off!" Itachi pressed Sasuke back against the wall, pushing hard on his brother's throat.

"All in good time, Sasuke." He let go. Moving back, he sat on the couch and slowly removed his shoes. Watching every move, Sasuke was glaring at the confidence in each motion. He seemed to be posing, stretching his arms, flaunting his toned form under the fishnet shirt.

"You are so fucking vain." Itachi smirked over his shoulder at this comment.

"Pot calling the kettle black, my pretty little brother."

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke snapped at him.

"Angry already? Good." The amused older brother finally decided to approach again. Sasuke was ready, kicking out at him as soon as he was in range. Itachi caught the kick in one hand, and then dug his nails in. When Sasuke flinched, he lifted the leg with a jerk and through off any balance Sasuke had. He let go of the leg to move in close, with Sasuke's legs on either side of him. He tried to lock eyes with him, but Sasuke knew better, turning his face away and closing his eyes.

"Not this time."

"Oh, really?" Pressing his chest against Sasuke's, making him squirm. "Did you have fun with your sensei?" he breathed into his ear. "How about that ninetailed brat, did you like that?"

"No!" Sasuke wondered, how the hell did that fucking stalker know about that?

"Don't lie to your brother, I already know you did. I'm sure you thought about me the whole time. You wanted to scream my name."

"Liar!" Itachi pulled off his shorts and underwear with a few forceful tugs. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

"You want me to." Fingers wandered down to Sasuke's inner thigh. The touch was too gentle to be Itachi. "Am I right, Sasuke?"

"It-tachi?..." He wondered who this was. It could only be Itachi but- "Stop." The wet tip of a tongue ran down his lower abdomen. "Stop..." Warm breath teased him just a bit lower. Sasuke bit his lip. He didn't want his brother like that, but he couldn't help himself. He made some small, strangled noise, a slight shift of his hips, and then the warmth was gone. There was nothing touching him, no knowing where he went. He took his chances and his eyes flickered open. Itachi was waiting.

"I've got you now, little brother." He smiled as they locked eyes. There was no escape from his brother's gaze.

It was Sasuke's nightmare, the only one he ever had. Coming home late. Everyone was dead. The blood smell hung in the air. He was running to Father and Mother. Then... it was him. Him standing over them. The blood pooling beneath him. He shouted at the heartless figure before him, demanding an explanation. Next would come the pain, always the pain. This is where the dream was different every time. Sometimes it was like he was being stabbed, again and again. Or maybe more like having needles pressed into every inch of his skin. Or sometimes... It was only Itachi... but that was enough. Only he could cause this pain with his bare hands.

Sasuke tried to brace himself, but couldn't make his body work. He hit the ground, head making a sickening thud. Itachi was looming over him, his clothes had magically disappeared (a sure sign that this was not reality). He made a face that looked like some attempt to be concerned for his brother. Sasuke's head hurt and he didn't have the time to react as Itachi knelt over him and began haphazardly slicing his clothes from his body with a kunai. Wincing with each strike, Sasuke body was littered with thin lines that began to blossom with blood. Itachi then trailed a hand across his chest, smearing the fresh blood and then cupping Sasuke's face with both hands. The warmth of his own blood on his brother's hands tingled on his cheek. Itachi leaned in, his tongue taking advantage of the partially open mouth. Sasuke struggled, but it seemed useless. Where had those chains come from? Where was his voice? He tried to cry out as Itachi broke the kiss, but there was nothing. Itachi's smirk hovered over him.

"You look beautiful, Sasuke." He murmured. He then proceeded to work his way across his chest roughly, biting and prying into the fresh wounds. Sasuke was crying, he turned his head to try and detach himself from this moment, this pain. But all he could see was his parents' bodies and the pool of blood which now crept closer and closer towards him. So much blood, it wasn't real. It couldn't be.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Itachi looked up from Sasuke's gashes with a blood-stained mouth. "Just how much blood is inside one person... Look at it." Itachi grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled up. The tight chains were suddenly slack, and Sasuke was sitting up. Itachi slipped behind him, lifting Sasuke from sitting and throwing him and his chains down in front of the bodies. Sasuke was on his hands and knees in the pool of blood, It was not as warm as his own was. He knelt there shakily, splattered with the dead blood.

"Our parent's blood. Our blood." Itachi hissed. A sudden shove and Sasuke was face down in the blood. The smell and taste overwhelmed him, and he felt like throwing up. "Maybe the blood will make you stronger..." Itachi brought his lips to Sasuke's ear. "...it worked for me." Sasuke wanted to glare at his brother, but his head was locked where it was, staring down at the blood beneath him. His stomach churned.

"Ah brother, you look so helpless." One hand ran down the unmarred spine, and as it neared Sasuke's backside, the feeling changed from a warm palm to something cold and metallic. In a sudden sting of fear, Sasuke tried to turn to see what it was. He was surprised when his body actually responded. It was only because Itachi wanted him to see, and he did. His older brother held a large kunai with an unnaturally long blade and handle. The look in Itachi's eyes was full of malice and Sasuke strained once again to pull himself away. "I know what your thinking. You're thinking about which end I'm going to use. Well? Which end do you want? Tell me, Sasuke. Tell me what you want." Sasuke knew Itachi would only let him speak this one time. His pride wouldn't let him beg, wouldn't give Itachi that satisfaction.

"Don't even think about it."

"I'm afraid it's too late, then."

"Itachi you-!" Sasuke started but his voice disappeared again. Itachi reached over and turned Sasuke's face back to the corpses. He could only see them.

"As much as I enjoy hearing you scream my name, there should be a moment of silence for the dead." Sasuke could not hear anything else but his heartbeat. The silence didn't end, not even after he felt his brother push the blade sharply into him. No scream broke the silence, though it seemed to resonate inside him, amplifying the pain. He would never know how long it lasted...

It had only been a few moments. Sasuke was limp, with glazed eyes. He was fighting to stay awake, "I...hate..."

"Good." Itachi pressed his hands palm to palm with Sasuke's. He could hear the strain of each breath. Sasuke's eyes tried to focus on him, but it seemed such an effort. Sasuke gave a final murmur as his head flopped forward.

"...hate you..." Itachi lifted his brother's face. He was unconscious.

"That's right, hate me. I want to feel the passion of your hate." He ripped the kunai out of the wall and Sasuke fell forward. Itachi scooped him up, and lay him on the floor. Leaning over him, he whispered, "You could never love me, so hate. Let it consume you. That way, I'll know you only feel for me." He opened the front of his pants. Of course at this moment, Kisame decided to appear a few feet away.

"Aren't you done yet?" Itachi glanced over his shoulder.

"No, and I told you to wait outside."

"Sorry, sorry. I'll let you finish up. May I at least-" Itachi shot him a deadly glare.

"Stay out of the fridge." Kisame backed away cautiously. He knew better then to push his luck.

"I was just asking." He disappeared in a flicker. Itachi turned his attention back to half-naked Sasuke. He ran his hands over the near-lifeless form. It was too easy to do what he wanted. Too easy to grip his hips roughly, to thrust into him. Sasuke made a few pitiful noises, like a child having some horrible nightmare. His body contracted with the thrusting. Itachi looked down at Sasuke's face, moving his hips faster. After he climaxed, he kissed his brother's parted lips. Brushing his hair out of his face, Itachi pressed his forehead against Sasuke's, "I love you, Sasuke."

Itachi left. Sasuke stayed unconscious for the rest of the day.

Greater Evil says: Mmm, Uchihacest! L.E. is so pissy when I don't feed her smut addiction. But now, on to business. Sorry people, on top of a large pile of work, I had very serious matters to attend to. In other words, my computer died, so I've been in mourning and finding new places to hide my porn. But don't worry, I'm back with the long-awaited chapter, and taking out my frustration on everybody's favorite uke. Enjoy!

Oh, and I should probably mention I'll be spending the majority of my summer working in the middle of Butt-Fuck Nowhere. No Internet, but maybe I'll mail the next chapter to L.E. (who now needs a temporary Beta reader)

Sasuke - STOP RAPING ME!

G.E. - That's up to L.E. to decide. grin I can't wait for my next chapter!

Sasuke - whimper


	6. Week One Friday

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. We just make them do naughty things.

Week 1 – Friday

The floor was not the most comfortable of places to wake up, but none the less Sasuke forced himself into a sitting position in the middle of the floor and used his left hand to massage the small of his back. With a groan, Sasuke stood and made his way towards the washroom. He needed a shower badly.

Just as Sasuke was about to turn the hot water on, there was knock on the front door. Sasuke decided that he didn't feel like dealing with Lee right now so he ignored the knock, hoping Lee would just leave.

Unfortunately, Lee's determination was as high as ever today and he began to insistently bang on the door.

"Sasuke, I'm here! Please let me in!" he called loudly.

Sasuke continued to ignore him and stepped into the shower as soon as the water was warm enough.

"Is this some sort of test, Sasuke? Well then, I shall succeed! I will wait here until you come to me!" He declared loud enough for all of Konoha hear him.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and began to try and wash the stench of Itachi off of him. He was now confident Lee would at least stay quiet for awhile. He was in the shower for no more than five minutes when Lee was knocking yet again, however he still felt he was not clean enough and so he continued to stand under the steaming hot jet of water. After another minute there was silence again. It stayed that way for a short time until a noise startled Sasuke at the bathroom window. He jumped and dropped the soap. While trying to regain his footing he stepped on it, slipped, and fell on his already sore ass.

Looking up at the window, he could see the upside-down face of Lee. He quickly grabbed a towel to cover up his manhood, before closing the curtains. It was clear Lee was not leaving anytime soon so Sasuke turned off the water and slipped on a robe before opening the window.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Lee asked, "That looked painful."

"I'm fine," Sasuke said with a scowl.

Lee made a move to come in through the window. Sasuke slammed the glass shut causing Lee's head to collide with it, "Use the door like a normal person," he said through the window.

Sasuke left the bathroom and went to meet Lee at the front door. He opened the door and allowed Lee entrance.

"Oh, I'm so glad I'm not the only one that practices inside!" Lee said excitedly making reference to the holes in the wall left behind by Itachi's kunai.

"I wasn't… never mind," Sasuke said, preferring not to relive yesterday's events.

He escorted Lee to the living room.

"Stay there!" Sasuke said sternly once Lee sat down. "I need to finish my shower." With that said, Sasuke left.

Lee remained where he was for a few moments after he heard the water begin to run again. He quietly made his way down the hall towards the washroom. Sasuke had gotten slightly careless leaving the door unlocked. Lee silently opened the door just enough to make out Sasuke's wet profile in the shower. The sight was enough to arouse anyone privileged enough to see it. He stood there in awe, unable to turn away, not that he wanted to. He was distracted, however, when Sasuke turned the water off and so he quickly made his way back to the living room before he could be caught.

When Sasuke re-entered the living room fully clothed, he immediately took notice of the raging hard-on that Lee's horrendous outfit couldn't hide.

"Look Lee... it's been a rough week and right now really isn't a good time, perhaps we can arrange something for another day?"

It didn't look like Lee was paying attention however, as he sub-consciously licked his lips.

Sasuke was barely able to repress a shudder as he tried again. "After all Lee, I really don't think you're exactly... what I'm looking for."

Suddenly Lee snapped out of it and before Sasuke could blink he found Lee holding him from behind. Within moments Sasuke found himself bound and tied to his own bed.

"I think I'm exactly what you're looking for," he said and presented what Sasuke assumed was meant to be a charming smile.

This time Sasuke did shudder involuntarily. Binding him were the bandages that Lee usually wore on his arms. Sasuke was lying on his stomach as Lee began to remove the clothing that he had just put on. This was not done with the usual speed that Lee possessed. Instead it was done slowly and carefully, Lee was even taking his time to fold everything neatly after it had been removed. He took special care with is own clothing and placed it in a separate pile from Sasuke's own clothes.

Once they were both completely bare, Lee straddled Sasuke's lower legs and put an arm on the underside of his hip. He was able to pull Sasuke into a kneeling position, letting the other hand wander to stroke Sasuke manhood until he was hard.

Sasuke, despite the hand stroking him with what seemed to be expert precision, was finding it rather difficult to become aroused.

"Stop this, Lee," Sasuke said trying to sound calm and failing miserably. After the last few days, he was really not in the best of shape and not in the best position to fight back.

Lee was perplexed by this turn of events. He couldn't understand why Sasuke didn't find this act pleasurable. It was time to pull out the big guns, so to speak.

He leaned in and used his tongue to massage the spot just under the ball sack, causing a sharp intake of breath to come from Sasuke and at the same time making his cock to spring to life.

Lee wanted to smile at his triumph but found it rather hard to do with his current task. Once he was confident Sasuke was aroused enough, he used his own saliva to prepare Sasuke. Lee found that Sasuke was looser than he expected him to be when he placed a third finger inside him, causing a small moan to escape Sasuke's lips. After determining that he was ready, Lee used a mixture of his and Sasuke's pre-cum to coat his own cock so that it would slide in smoother.

Lee plunged himself into Sasuke quickly as to minimize the pain. He held still only for a moment before starting a steady pace of thrusting in and out. When he could feel himself approaching his climax he sped up, wanting Sasuke to climax with him.

It didn't work and Lee climaxed alone. However he was determined not to leave Sasuke unsatisfied and he stroked him to completion.

Sasuke was spent once again, against his will. He found he couldn't move, even after Lee untied him. He lay on the bed, looking off to the side as Lee re-dressed himself. It was really no surprise to him that Lee went commando. Before Lee left, he came over and whispered in his ear.

"Don't dismiss me so easily," he said and kissed Sasuke's lips tenderly, "I'm sure I'll be back," He finished with a wink and exited the room.

Sasuke shuddered once again. There was no way Lee would be back.

Lesser Evil says: Sorry Sasuke, but I had to G.E. was going to kill be if I didn't...

Sasuke- Glares

L.E.: Fine then, be that way, it was your fault for dropping the soap…. Sorry to all out reviewers, I have some real issues with Lee but please Review and forgive me……. Look G.E. No Japanese terms in this chapter :P

Greater Evil says: Glad you're traumatized, L.E. ...I'll make you a Lee fan yet. I've got a nice start on the next chapter. Lee will be back if I have anything to stay about it...

Sasuke- Fuck you, G.E.

G.E.- Watch what you say. I've got the next chapter and you know who it is.

Sasuke- OO;; Shit.


	7. Week One Saturday

Week 1 - Saturday

Sasuke was sore, tired and feeling slightly disgusted (I mean, he did have sex with Lee). He crawled out of bed, into the bathroom and decided he needed yet another shower... to wash the feeling of Lee out of his skin. This was becoming a compulsion, a desperate attempt to cleanse himself. He poured a large amount of soap over himself, scrubbing the skin viciously, even scratching at it to try and feel cleaner. Once he was out and dry, he realized that it had done no good at all. He tore the violated sheets off, bundled them up and threw them across the room. They landed with a decidedly unsatisfying rustle. He pulled on some clean clothes and debated whether his sheets should be washed or destroyed.

He felt like killing this next bastard to try and fuck him. He was mentally daring the next candidate to be some big, arrogant brute that he could slaughter to make himself feel better. The name on the list was familiar in a vague way, like he'd overheard it somewhere. Zabuza... Zabuza... it struck him as something he should know. He let the feeling pass and began sharpening a kunai just for something to do. There was a heavy knock on the door. He looked up, and there was another knock, and he was sure whoever was on the other side was big.

"Just a minute!" Sasuke called. He'd let this Zabuza wait, just long enough to get himself mentally prepared. He would treat this one like an enemy right off the bat. He approached the door slowly, but just then it swung open. His candidate had just dislodged the lock mechanism from the door with a blow from the hilt of a sword. A BIG sword... Sasuke backed up and grabbed for some loose weaponry. ( Little known fact: Most ninjas have tons of weaponry stashed throughout their homes, in case of intruders or kinky sex. ) Zabuza looked him up and down, over a nose and mouth covered with bandages,

"Somehow, I was expecting more...", he remarked, his voice giving evidence of a hidden smirk. Sasuke was a little short on witty banter at the moment, so all he could manage was-

"What the hell did you that for?" He was referring to the door. Zabuza looked behind him briefly,

"I'm not a very patient person." Sasuke blinked. This guy was blunt, sledgehammer blunt... and that pissed him off. With glare, he whipped a fistful of shuriken, which were expertly deflected with the slightest shift of the sword. "Heh. I'm used to much faster than the likes of you." Of course, if Sasuke had taken a moment to collect his thoughts like a good shinobi, he would have realized that it was his hot head that made him ineffective. Zabuza laughed, not even bothering to prepare himself for the next attack. Sasuke lunged at him, which Zabuza swiftly countered with a punch directly to Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke doubled over, stumbled forward and was driven to the floor with a heavily planted foot. Temporarily winded, he lay there, doing his best to breathe. The foot between his shoulder blades twisted, as though crushing an insect, "What the hell kind of way is that to treat a guest? Get up and... make some food or something." This was punctuated with a none-too-gentle kick to his thigh, but at least the weight of the foot was gone. Sasuke rolled onto his back and watched the towering intruder wedge his blade into the floor boards, next to the couch, before taking a seat.

Sasuke knew he didn't have much food left in the kitchen. He hadn't been shopping in a week. He did, however, have some tea in one of the cupboards. He got up slowly, under the watchful eyes of Zabuza and went into the kitchen. He put a kettle on to boil, and began considering his options-

Option One : Fight Zabuza. This choice was no good. It was obvious he was out of his league here, even if he managed to surprise him somehow. Most likely outcome- he'd wear himself out, get beaten soundly, and then probably ass-raped.

Option Two : Go along with playing 'host'. Less tiring than fighting, but even higher chance of ass-rape than Option One.

Option Three : Flee the apartment. Possible, assuming that he could get through the kitchen window before Zabuza caught him. Unfortunately, his pride kept him from this. If he got away, there was high chance he'd have to deal with Kakashi, Naruto, Lee, or some combination of the three.

Option Four : Incapacitate Zabuza. Slipping something in his tea would be perfect, except the most useful substances were in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He'd have to go back through the living room. There was no way he'd be able to get them without seeming suspicious. Perhaps he had some cleaner under the sink that might...

Just as Sasuke emerged from his plotting to check under his sink, Zabuza stalked into the room.

"You're making tea? Fuck that, it takes too long." Sasuke was startled as Zabuza shoved him aside, removed the kettle from the burner and proceeded to check the fridge. "Why the hell is there no food in here?"

"Hey, get out of there!" Sasuke snapped.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Zabuza picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"Uh...help yourself?"

"That's what I thought." He dropped Sasuke. Leaving the fridge wide open, he started flipping open the cupboards roughly. He grunted disapprovingly at the contents he found. Sasuke sat on the kitchen tile, unsure of how to deal with this guy. After determining there was nothing he wanted in the cupboards, Zabuza turned to Sasuke. With the same attitude he had displayed to the cupboards, he reached down and slipped a hand under Sasuke's shirt.

"Aa- wait! Don't touch-"

"You said 'help yourself' didn't you?" Zabuza growled.

"This is not what I-" He writhed as one hand got a good feel of his torso while the other firmly secured a place around his windpipe. Sasuke stopped talking out of the unspoken but very obvious threat of suffocation. The rough fingertips wandered over his nipples.

"Hmm. Such a good look... maybe this won't be a waste of time." Sasuke looked up and noticed that Zabuza wasn't focused on his torso at all, but his face. Sasuke turned his head away as much as he could, not wanting to give Zabuza the satisfaction. Of course this only encouraged further exploration. The wandering hand left his shirt and slipped down the back of his pants, testing the flesh of his backside with a squeeze. Acting on reflex, one unrestrained hand flew at Zabuza's face. It struck with little effect, except causing the fingers at his throat to tighten mercilessly. He felt himself being forced down to the tile. It was cold against the small of his back where his shirt was still lifted. After a few tense moments, the grip loosened as Zabuza spoke,

"Try something like that again and I'll kill you." This was not a threat but a simple statement. Zabuza then continued with Sasuke's lower half, tugging his waistband to his knees. Just as his hand slipped down between Sasuke's thighs, there a knock on the door. The door that no longer had a lock on it...

"Sasuke, are you in there? Hey, what happened to the-" It was Lee. Sasuke panicked... he had to make something up, fast.

"STAY OUT! I'M CHANGING THE LOCK!" Zabuza was fairly stunned by the outburst from his captive.

Lee hadn't walked into the apartment, thankfully, but Sasuke grimaced as he heard his 'suitor' called out again,

"Sasuke, please accept my apology! Gai-sensei said I might have been far too hasty yesterday, so I thought I'd come back and-" Sasuke half-wished Zabuza would finish him off after this... just so he'd never have to face the neighbours who were now getting a loud, fairly detailed description of Lee's new ideas for sexual positions.

"-I'm not sure if you can put your legs behind your head, but it should still work if you can't! And there's flavoured stuff if you're into-"

"Oh god... SHUT THE FUCK UP, LEE, AND GO THE HELL AWAY!" Sasuke hollered. Zabuza snickered behind his face wrappings. This was getting good.

Lee shouted with renewed vigor. "But Sasuke! I brought a bouquet of-"

"GO AWAY!" Sasuke screamed as loud as he could, hoping Lee could detect the ever-so-subtle trace of anger in his voice. At first, he thought it worked... the footsteps he heard were leaving.

"If you'd just open the door-!" Lee had left the door... but now it sounded like he had moved to outside the kitchen window- oh fuck no.

"LEAVE!" Sasuke silently hoped Lee wasn't trying to look in. It was bad enough he'd see Sasuke sprawled half-naked on the kitchen floor, but there was no knowing what Zabuza might do to Lee.

"Alright then! I left the bouquet outside for you!" It went quiet after that.

"Your boyfriend sure is determined." Zabuza commented. He had stood briefly and peered outside to get a quick look at the retreating figure of Lee before he turned the corner. Sasuke took this absence of Zabuza's grip to sit upright again.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" He snarled fiercely. This was probably the angriest look Zabuza had gotten yet and that meant... he just hit a nerve. The bigger man dropped to his knees and pinned Sasuke's torso against his own with one arm.

"Ex-boyfriend then," He hissed into the Uchiha's ear, "Let me guess... you broke it off because of the bowl-cut?" Sasuke grit his teeth. He was going to say something else but at that moment Zabuza began pulling his pants off completely. Sasuke thrashed as much as he could, but it was no use.

"No, I- please!" He blurted. This wasn't even a matter of pride anymore... Sasuke just didn't think his behind could take anymore abuse.

"Hm..." Zabuza's eyes narrowed menacingly, "I'll make you a deal, then. You're going to suck me off. If you do a good job, I'll leave your ass alone." Sasuke throat tightened involuntarily at the thought. Zabuza released him and opened the front of his pants to proudly display his manhood. He moved off his knees to sit down, his legs spread and cock upright and waiting. Sasuke reluctantly moved forward on his hands and knees until he was positioned between the man's long legs.

"What are you waiting for?" Sasuke slowly lowered his lips to the large shaft, desperately trying to figure out what he was going to do. How the hell had Naruto done this? He mentally slapped himself for using Naruto as an example. He opened his mouth and already knew... it wasn't all going to fit. He decided run his tongue along it at first, the texture feeling completely foreign to his mouth. Licking seemed like a good idea, but he was suddenly rewarded with a sharp tug at the back of his scalp that tilted his face up toward unapproving eyes.

"Hurry. Up." Zabuza snarled. Sasuke had almost forgotten that Zabuza had zero patience, which gave him no time to figure out how to do this right. So the young ninja decided to just do it... and hope for the best (for his ass's sake). He took the head in his mouth rubbed his tongue against it. From there he tried to slide down as far as could, but as it hit the back of his throat he stopped and tried to adjust himself. The hand on the back of his skull attempted to force him further along none-too-gently. Sasuke choked, making terribly unattractive hacking noises and to top things off... his teeth scraped against Zabuza length as he finally pulled back. Not surprisingly, Zabuza immediately struck him, knocking him sideways.

"Hmph, somebody oughta teach you to do that right..." Zabuza pushed his face into the floor but kept the young ninja's exposed backside up. Sasuke reached and tried to grab hold of something but the bare tile provided nothing. "...and I might know just the right teacher for you." He dampened two fingers in his mouth and inserted them. Sasuke shuddered, fists clenched. He could feel taller men looming over him.

"But first, you'll have to make up for your complete failure." Zabuza wiggled his fingers a few times and then snuck in a third.

"Ggh..." Sasuke let out a sob, then a sharp intake as a finger brushed against that sweet spot he was growing quite familiar with. A few more times that hand moved in and out before the impatient man roughly sheathed himself in the Uchiha. Sasuke wept as he was pulled down onto the length and then... further. Zabuza had sat himself down again and Sasuke was now straddling him, naked thighs shaking against Zabuza's fully-clothed. Two large hands grabbed Sasuke's hips and lifted him upwards until he was almost off, then brought him down to about half-way.

"Move. Now." This gruff order was obeyed as best as Sasuke could, willing his legs to support him as he began to urge his hips into a repetitive motion. He stared at the open refrigerator in front of him, not really seeing it at all. Soon though, he found just the right movement, striking his prostate rhythmically. As he gained momentum, Zabuza's hand crept in front him, grasping his unattended member.

"Faster." Zabuza coaxed. Sasuke mouth opened, releasing some unintelligible noise in response to the firm, steady strokes of that broad hand.

"D-don...don't..."

"Don't... what?" He stopped pumping the youth's length just long enough to get an answer-

"Gaah...Don't stop!" Sasuke wasn't thinking clearly anymore. There was something about this, about being fucked by someone whose face he couldn't see. His mind turned Zabuza into something, no someone else. He was almost like Kakashi behind that mask but so rough, so...

"Move..nnnn...Move faster..." Zabuza demanded. Sasuke didn't think it was possible, his body was about to give out... and yet he somehow managed it for just a bit more.

"Aah! Zabu...aaah!" Sasuke released into Zabuza's hand as he slid downwards one last time. Zabuza came too, as Sasuke's muscles tightened around him. Zabuza pulled out, letting the Uchiha's body relax while he shifted slightly to lean back against the leg of the kitchen table.

Sasuke lay prostrate on the tile, feeling his skin stick to it's smooth surface with his own fluids. He pressed one flushed cheek against the cold floor. He took a few minutes before he tried to get up. He sat up slowly, turning around to try and see Zabuza. Unfortunately Sasuke didn't even have time to blink before three needles shot into his neck. He flopped backwards and Zabuza made no attempt to catch him. He looked up calmly and saw his slender accomplice standing with a over-sized bundle of sunflowers in one arm.

"These were outside the door." He stated as he set them on the counter closest to him.

"Ah Haku, you're back. I hope you bought groceries."

"What? He doesn't have any?" Haku raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing." Zabuza gestured towards the cabinets and still-open fridge. Haku stepped around Sasuke and closed the refrigerator.

"Well... I'm going to have clean all this up before I can cook anything." Haku stated pointedly.

"Ah, right." Zabuza lifted Sasuke's limp body off the floor as Haku headed for the door. With a cheery wave he added-

"Be careful with him, any deeper and those needles might kill him?"

Greater Evil says: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Fuck, it's been a long time since I posted. Hopefully this is good enough for you to forgive me... and I TOLD you Lee would be back, L.E. XD

Sasuke- My ass... TT

G.E.- You liked it. 3


End file.
